


Blue Skies For Miles

by Sholio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen Aftermath, Sex Pollen With Feelings, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: Bereet peeled open her eyes and found that she was wrapped up in someone's coat. It was long and leather and had faint hints of a sharp-spicy scent, someone's perfume or soap or shampoo, and --And underneath she was naked and sticky and ...oh no.Fragments of memory began to trickle back. Ohdear.She screwed her eyes shut.





	Blue Skies For Miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



"We will never speak to the others of this," was the first coherent thing that Bereet heard, rasped in a growly voice from the scary blue lady.

\-- Nebula. Her name was Nebula.

Bereet peeled open her eyes and found that she was wrapped up in someone's coat. It was long and leather and had faint hints of a sharp-spicy scent, someone's perfume or soap or shampoo, and --

And underneath she was naked and sticky and ... _oh no._ Fragments of memory began to trickle back. Oh _dear._ She screwed her eyes shut.

"We must tell Peter, at least." This was from ... Gamora, yes, that was her name. Bereet felt herself flush, tangled up in the coat with the memory of the sweet heat of Gamora's lips on hers and Nebula's flesh-and-metal hands all over her body and Gamora's fingers inside her, their bodies writhing together, the bucking of her hips and the taste of Nebula's cunt and -- and --

It was Gamora's coat she was wrapped in, she realized, and felt an unexpected rush of warmth to go with her embarrassment. It was a kind gesture. Gamora might not be so kind if she understood exactly what had happened, who exactly was responsible. Perhaps she simply didn't know.

Meanwhile, the whispered argument went on. "Peter is exactly the person that we must not tell! I do not wish to be hunted down by your jealous ... boytoy --"

"Peter is not like that," Gamora shot back. "He will understand."

Bereet risked opening her eyes again. The first thing she saw was the long trailing branches of the foxtail tree they'd been camping under, sheltering them beneath its long drooping fronds, with glimpses of blue sky between. She raised her head and rolled onto her elbow. She was, indeed, wrapped up in Gamora's coat, and Gamora and Nebula were sitting nearby, both of them half-dressed and neither looking especially self-conscious about it.

"It's not even the first time something like this has happened to us," Gamora said. "Many species in the galaxy have unique mating customs and biology. Peter and I --"

"I do not wish to hear about you and Peter!" Nebula snapped, standing up. She was wearing nothing but a loose shirt that Bereet was fairly sure was Gamora's. It fluttered around her hips but covered nothing below that, revealing the dark blue curls of her pubic hair, the thigh of gleaming gold and the soft blue flesh of the other. Bereet remembered all too well how soft it was, rubbing on her inner cheek with Nebula's needy thighs wrapped around her face --

"She is awake," Nebula said sharply, and Gamora turned with a soft intake of breath.

"Good morning," Bereet whispered. She waited to find out what they would do with her, eyes downcast.

She looked up again at the sound of rapid bare footsteps. Nebula was striding away, down the hill toward their crashed ship.

Gamora started to lean after her, then turned toward Bereet. There was no hatred on her face. "Would you like a drink of water?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Bereet whispered. She sat up, started to clutch the coat to cover herself and then decided there was no point.

Gamora nodded and rose. She was barefoot, wearing her leather pants and a simple band across her breasts, leaving her muscular green shoulders bare. Bereet craned her head as Gamora went to the cluster of plastic containers where they were keeping their drinking water and filled a cup, acutely aware of the swing of Gamora's hips and the flex of her back muscles beneath the crossed straps of the black band around her chest.

_Oh no,_ she thought dismally, _please don't do this..._ as if she had any choice; it was raw biology, after all. But the least she could do was not give in to it.

Gamora knelt beside her and started to hold the cup for her. Bereet took it from her, slopping some of the water in her haste to avoid having help. She could not bond to these people; she dared not. 

"Don't weep," Gamora said in dismay. She brushed a tear off Bereet's cheek, bringing another rush of vivid body-memories of how Gamora's hands and Gamora's kisses could make her flesh tingle within and without. 

Bereet pulled away without speaking. 

"Are you hurt?" Gamora asked, and Bereet's stomach twisted at the thought that Gamora worried for _her._

"I am fine," she said, staring into the water cup. "How can you not hate me?"

"You did nothing to us on purpose, did you?"

"That doesn't make it right!" Bereet wailed. "I wasn't supposed to come into my cycle for another _two years!_ Something about the stress of the crash or maybe even the vegetation on this planet must have brought it on. I swear I would _never_ \--"

"I know," Gamora said. She reached out a muscular green arm. Bereet resisted for only a moment before leaning into her and closing her eyes and letting Gamora hold her. Into her hair, Gamora said, "I have done less pleasant things in my life than _that,_ trust me. It is part of your people's mating biology?"

Bereet nodded into her shoulder. "On my planet, we have drugs to suppress our mating cycles and very strict laws regarding seclusion and obtaining consent from our partners before the -- the pheromones begin to release. I ... I have never had a cycle before. I didn't recognize the signs in time. I _always_ carry suppression drugs with me but they were in the part of the ship that was destroyed when we crashed --"

"Shhh. It is not your fault. No one can help doing what their bodies compel them to do." Gamora rocked her and then added, "I have done much worse things than love someone for a little while."

There was more. Bereet hesitated to speak of it, but it would be worse not to. "I ... do you understand everything I'm telling you, Gamora? It is my people's mating cycle. We collect genetic material from our partners that way."

"I ... see." Gamora took a breath. "And are you saying that are you are with child?"

"I will bear fruit," Bereet admitted, tucking her face into Gamora's shoulder.

There was a brief silence. She didn't dare look up. Finally Gamora said, "Is bearing fruit a ... euphemism?"

Bereet shook her head, her face pressing against Gamora's warm shoulder. She could scent herself on Gamora's skin.

"I ... see."

"I will not ask any parental duties from you or Nebula," Bereet whispered. She tried not to think of raising a clutch by herself. It was normally done by four or five partners at once. The shame of it -- not to mention the stress, the struggle to provide for that many offspring. But it was right. She could not ask of them what they had not requested of their own free will.

"Bereet," Gamora said softly. "Don't you understand? My people are mostly dead. Nebula's planet no longer exists. Peter and I cannot have children; our species are not compatible that way. I --" She stopped, looking up. "Nebula!"

Nebula stomped back into the tree-shelter as if the ground itself had offended her. How it was possible to stomp barefoot, with that particular level of vicious vindictiveness, Bereet had no idea. Nebula flung something into her lap; Bereet cringed away. "Here," Nebula snapped. "Eat. You're too skinny as it is." She crouched nearby, arms braced over her bare knees.

Bereet looked down at the tuber in her lap. Bringing food, just as a mate should. She hesitantly reached for it and broke off a small piece.

"Sister ..." Gamora began.

"Oh, has she told you yet? Yes, I know how her species' biology works," Nebula said shortly. "There were some of her kind among our sisters -- or do you not remember?"

Gamora was silent. Then she said, "So you know what will happen?"

"I can stay here," Nebula said, to the sky rather than to either of the other two. "With whatever progeny result. _You_ can go back to your Terran, when we get the ship or its radio working again, and mention nothing of --"

"Nebula!" Gamora burst out. "Don't be a fool. Your people and mine -- Nebula, stop and _think._ Imagine the ship with children underfoot."

"Your Terran will never permit it."

Gamora smiled softly. "I think you have very little understanding of what Peter will appreciate, or how deeply his capacity for love goes, and I _also_ think you have no understanding at all of me and Peter, if you think he _permits_ me anything."

Nebula grunted.

Bereet cleared her throat. Her body was suffused with warmth from Gamora's touch, but cold on its other side. "Nebula, do you hate me?"

"What?" Nebula looked genuinely startled, the exclamation drawn out of her in a bark. "Why should I?"

"Because of what I did --"

"Silence with your foolish chatter. I know the difference between harm that is done by intent and that which is inflicted by forces beyond one's control." She glanced at Gamora and then her gaze darted away.

"You don't hate me?"

Nebula huffed.

"Nebula," Gamora said, "come here, please. Take her for awhile. I need to go work on the ship's radio."

Nebula muttered, but she came, and allowed herself to be tucked into the coat with Bereet. Nebula put a hesitant arm around Bereet, who curled nervously into the mix of soft skin and metal and plastic that was Nebula. Gamora did not leave despite her words; she continued to pet Bereet's hair, to stroke Nebula across her bare scalp.

"Nebula, may I ask a question?" Bereet said after a short time.

Nebula grunted.

"Would you object greatly to being kissed?"

"What?" Nebula said. "You did it because your biology said you had to. I understand completely. You would never have touched a monster such as me, otherwise."

"I -- no!" She didn't know how to respond to such a shocking accusation. "If you dislike it, I promise I will never do it again."

"I don't," Nebula grumbled. "Dislike it."

Bereet swallowed. It was not her place or her right. The need was no longer overwhelming in this part of her cycle, even if it still ached under her tender skin. Gamora was stroking a hand through her hair, but it didn't quite meet the need.

"You keep squirming," Nebula said. "What is it? Sand fleas in your hair? You want that tuber now?"

"I'm not quite hungry yet. I ..." She swallowed. "It ... eases me, after, to be kissed and made love to. But I dare not presume --"

Nebula made a huffing noise, rolled over and closed her mouth on Bereet's. "Like that?" she asked, pulling back.

Gamora made a sound, not quite a laugh. "You have much to learn about kissing, sister," she said, cupping her hand over Nebula's bare head.

"Could you kindly give us some privacy?" Nebula growled.

Gamora bent over and kissed Nebula on her forehead, then Bereet. "I will go work on the ship's radio," she said, and got up and strode away with her loose long-legged stride. Bereet watched her go with a moment's fleeting regret, and then rolled over into Nebula's warmth, buried under the coat, and taught her how to kiss properly.


End file.
